vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Power Rankings
Seems alright to me. Bowser/Satan/Bison could probably be rearranged in any order and still look fine, though. Also Segata or Dracula could probably also take the #20 spot, since Segata just formed a Tag Team and Dracula is also involved in the Woody plot somehow. Stepladder (talk) 05:32, March 12, 2013 (UTC) : Bowser needs to get booked a little more for me to get an idea where he should be. Satan's a bit above Bison for the initial victory in the Loser's Bracket and his performance against Haggar. Segata, he did form a tag team, but he's been poor in singles lately. Dracula had a rough time with DK and hit the deck in the Rumble quickly, too. We'll see what happens with Woody, though. TheTOH (talk) 13:33, March 12, 2013 (UTC) If we're focusing on just season 3 then Nappa should be below Snake. He lost his Cash-in on a weakened Barkley. And he was destroyed by Gabe. : Don't get me wrong, Season 3's got some weight to it, but I'm not discrediting everything beyond that. I won't discount that he could possibly be lower, but I'm also speculating a bit on how he should respond. TheTOH (talk) 13:33, March 12, 2013 (UTC) I agree and I think Donkey Kong should be higher and swap spots with Nappa and possibly put him above Sir Charles. He defeated Dracula, won the 6 man hell in a cell and beat Sir Charles for the Championship afterall despite his suspension. Lucius Ebonheart (talk) 13:23, March 12, 2013 (UTC) : Certainly something you can argue. It's tough to say how much of a momentum-killer his suspension is though. Since there's so much uncertainty about the cause of suspension and where he goes from here, I had a rough time placing him. We'll see what happens. He could move quite a bit either way depending. TheTOH (talk) 13:33, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Will there be one for co-op teams? Uknowwhatitis (talk) 18:12, March 12, 2013 (UTC) : I think that'd be tough, not all teams are in there regularly, and I think putting them in as teams take away from who's "carrying" some of the teams. I think I'm going to have to say no there, sorry. A dedicated tag division might sway me, but I don't see that happening. TheTOH (talk) 18:34, March 12, 2013 (UTC) So after tonight Jensen and Bowser should probably be elevated into the top 15. JonTron should also be added near the bottom. Zangief and Arino should be dropped into the 16-20 slots. Stepladder (talk) 04:58, March 13, 2013 (UTC) I'd say scorpion deserves a spot now and Red up to #1 possiblyNathorus (talk) 03:31, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Arino should get at least a small bump for actually holding his own against Gaben. I expected a complete squash.The Awesomest (talk) 20:50, March 20, 2013 (UTC)The Awesomest Why drop Snake off the power rankings yet keep Geif? Geif should be missing the cut. I do not like how wrestlers can stay in the rankings even if they haven't competed in more than 3 weeks. I know Mario and Luigi are #1 contenders and Zangief one of the co-op champions and Ganondorf's involvement in the tournament/title scene is delaying their match, but I think it's unfair for them to still have a spot in the rankings when they have not even appeared backstage in multiple shows (this would be the 5th show in a row two of them haven't appeared, right? Mario his 4th show?) when other superstars who are actually either competing or are a growing influence to the plot miss the cut (Dracula, Geno). I expect Dracula and his posse are getting placed high in the next power rankings regardless, but I would rather see those who have had some recent action get some notice on the board (Geno, Bison, even Phoenix who has been backstage in the past few shows) than Zangief and Mario.PaulG235 (talk) 10:10, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, Zangief has been in a relevance freefall for a long time now. Him being tethered so closely to Ganon is really hurting his career, as not only has he had way fewer Singles matches as a result (which Ganon has been able to avoid thanks to a steady regimen of feuds and title matches) but every tag team match he's involved in has been The Ganon Show. The only time he gets to 'shine' is when he serves as a cheerleader for Ganon backstage and when Bazza tosses him a slot in a 6-man contender match, which really feels like a pity gesture. The first edition of Power Rankings had a blurb that said "We're taking a look at who's faring well so far this season and what we think some wrestlers can do to help themselves out." and I think Zangief would be a prime candidate for an extended feature on how he could get back into the limelight. Django Boigas (talk) 13:03, April 7, 2013 (UTC) : Thanks for the suggestions to the two comments above. I thought a bit more about it, and it would make sense to drop wrestlers when they've been off the air for some time. I'm probably going to make a personal policy out of this: don't penalize a wrestler for missing one week since there's a lot to fit in the roster, but if they miss two shows, start dropping them. I'll push that out for the next Power Rankings edition (hopefully in a day or two, not a huge rush since Bazza's on vacation). Thanks again for your comments! TheTOH (talk) 01:26, April 10, 2013 (UTC) : Might be worth splitting these up into new pages week-by-week, month-by-month, or maybe even season-by-season, lest this page become unnecessarily long. : TheTOH, have you been doing this all by yourself, or is there a core group sharing opinions in a google doc or something before the rankings are posted? Good work so far. Davyinatoga (talk) 21:41, April 10, 2013 (UTC) ::: I might do that. I just wanted to keep things centralized to start. Will figure it out as I go. And this is just me, I know I use the word "we", but it's to make it sound more...legit, I guess you could say. I wanted to give VGCW sort of a column, but we don't have a full-blown news site, so a Wiki page will have to do. Thanks for the support! TheTOH (talk) 17:30, April 12, 2013 (UTC) ::::You should have this on the main page, seems worthy enough 20:33, April 18, 2013 (UTC) ::::::It is. Wiki menu -> The Show -> Power Rankings, on the far right. Unless you mean it should be more prominent, which atm is just as prominent as Wrestlers, Plot, etcDavyinatoga (talk) 01:20, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Much better rankings last week. I have to ask, are planning to do one for the female division or combine the two divisions into one ranking? For the male side, Red should stay #1. Vegeta may have KO'ed him, but no one else in his position would be able to take out three guys barring plot shenanigans, plus Red is now tied with Ganon's record of most title defenses. Vegeta should rise up to #2, Barkly down a few spots with Vegeta beating him clean for the title. Groose, Zangief, and maybe Waluigi should make the cut with their wins. Should also consider Eggman, Scorpion, M.Bison and Mike Haggar with their 3 eliminations each in the rumble (4 for Eggman, the stats doc says DK eliminated himself which is incorrect).PaulG235 (talk) 03:08, April 19, 2013 (UTC) : Thanks for the DK correction, good catch. Female rankings...guess I might as well mention that it's in the cards, but we need a few more shows to get enough data for me to start it off. It'll probably only be a Top 5 (to start at least). TheTOH (talk) 17:26, April 19, 2013 (UTC) : raph should definantly get included up here, he was a monster during that tag team match. : Doomknight66 (talk) 18:50, April 19, 2013 (UTC) :: I don't think Raph or Waluigi should make the list. Waluigi's victory was a big one but only because it kept him out of hyper-jobber territory. Raph was aggressive as all hell, but he still lost and his tag team has pretty much lost all plot relevance. Gief and Ganon should honestly be right next to eachother at this point, both of their singles careers have taken the backseat to their co-op reign and their plot relevance is dwindling, so there's no reason for a big gap between them. Everyone below 9 except Geno was either a no-show or did badly, so use PaulG's rumble reccomendations to fill the gap they'll leave behind. I'd also suggest a steep drop for Dan due to his loss to Red, but don't take him off the list entirely as he has huge plot relevance. :: Stepladder (talk) 19:59, April 19, 2013 (UTC) ::: I'd take Kefka over M. Bison. Bison hasn't been on much of a hot streak lately. Barely got a win in a Best-of-3 with Hercule, lost almost all of his Jobber Tourney matches including his match against Phoenix; the only thing worth of note aside from those three elims in the Rumble (surely a fluke) was getting the Tree of Woe on Waluigi. Blech. Kefka's still a wild card, even though we finally saw some action with him. There's no telling how good he'll be, but given his ties with the Drac Pack and his FF history, there's a lot of pull he can have, which would eek out a spot above M. Bison IMO. ::: Sidenote: Vegeta goes over Red. Red smashes all mid-cards, sure, but a newly beefed-up Vegeta took out his recently beefed-up rival, Barkley, a man who beat Ganon, has endured three matches in one night, lost only to the Glitch Bomb, and played smart to regain the belt. Other notes: ::: - Ganon > Zangief by a couple spots ::: - Scorp>Eggman>Haggar ::: - Bottom 5: Barkley/Dan/Groose/Geno/Kefka ::: Davyinatoga (talk) 00:38, April 20, 2013 (UTC) So who is looking hot after that last show. How do you even begin to talk about it without asking the big question: is Vegeta really gone? Even if so, the fact that he worked his way through Wily AND Nappa in one night before putting up a strong fight against Dracula has to count for something. The man who must be on the list in any case is AVGN, for managing to hold a pin for about ten years. Electricviking (talk) 03:08, May 11, 2013 (UTC) : I don't think Barret should move down after his performance against Red. That was an impressive performance he gave. I'd say Vegeta should move up if he wasn't, like, dead. Though I guess even if he comes back, he won't be Majin-powered anymore. Wily, Ganon, and Flint go down. AVGN can go up.The Awesomest (talk) 07:41, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for the hiatus on this, everyone, I've had a lot else on my plate, but time is looking pretty free now. I'm going to be putting up rankings for each of the shows I've missed so you can still track show-by-show movement. Looking to get it all up this weekend. Thanks for your patience! TheTOH (talk) 13:41, May 24, 2013 (UTC) : I have to apologize again, I'm afraid I'm going to have to call it quits on writing these. It's becoming too much of a time sink on me, so I don't believe I can commit to this. Thanks to those who checked this out during the short run, I really appreciate. While this is the end of this ranking set, I do want to throw my support behind Mukaikubo's computer rankings! You'll also be able to find it in the top navigation bar now under The Talent > Power Rankings, replacing the link to these rankings. If you liked reading any of my writing, stay tuned, I might find some time to chime in on his rankings in the near future! : For now, I'll leave these rankings up and unlinked. Thanks again for everyone's feedback and support! TheTOH (talk) 17:33, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Aw, I liked seeing these. I was going to suggest having a new one each month instead of every show so there is more to work with.